monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Burninghaze Azure Rathalos
The Burninghaze Azure Rathalos is a deviant of Azure Rathalos with a flame sac that expels heavy amounts of smoke along with the usual fireballs. Its darker blue coloring helps it to blend into the smoke clouds and almost disappear, giving it ample opportunities for sneak attacks. Careful not to inhale too much smoke. It could spell a suffering end for the unwary, Physiology Burninghaze Azure Rathalos is a bit bigger than the original, much like most deviants. Its blue color has become darkened, helping it blend with the smoke. The membrane especially has become more like a navy blue color, rather than the green it once was. The face is also stained from the smokey fireballs it spits. The wings show some signs of wear from flying and battles. The spikes on the wings are already broken, and the tail already appears damaged as well. Behavior The Burninghaze Azure Rathalos has grown much more aggressive than the original. They seem to show no interest in mates, as they tend to fight off most other monsters they come across. When in a fight, they hide in all the smoke clouds they cause. They use this to perform hit and runs as they go in and out. It can also be used as an escape method in the event that it feels threatened. Abilities Burninghaze Azure Rathalos is very adept at flying, much like its cousins. It can stay in the air for long periods of time. It claws at foes in consecutive bursts to try and poison their foes. Burninghaze Azure Rathalos' fireballs have been upgraded a bit compared to the original. They produce clouds of smoke that messes the vision of those that enter them. These smoke clouds last for about a minute at a time, but they aren't too big. But with how many fireballs this Azure Rathalos spits, there are usually quite a few of them. When standing in these clouds, players will experience a smoke bomb-like effect, but dark colored. Staying in these clouds longer than thirty seconds at a time will also begin to drain health. The drain is much slower than poison, but leaves no red health. Exiting the clouds will immediately stop the drain. The target cam also does not work. All this is remedied upon exiting the smoke cloud. If Burninghaze Azure Rathalos or any other monster is in the smoke clouds, the target cam will not work either, that is until the monster exits. This Azure Rathalos can let loose a large fire bomb from the air, much like Silver Rathalos. This bomb charges longer and unleashes a large smoke cloud that covers the whole area. This can be averted if a hunter is hit by the fire bomb directly, but this deals massive damage. Burninghaze Azure Rathalos can use a small flamethrower-like burst, but this doesn't cause a smoke cloud. However, getting hit with this or any fireball will cause blindness. When weak, the Burninghaze Azure Rathalos will let loose a large cloud of smoke that'll cover the entire area. It'll then leave as if it disappeared. Carves High Rank Burninghaze Scale Burninghaze Webbing Burninghaze Sac G Rank Burninghaze Shard Burninghaze Wing Burninghaze Sac+ Armor Blademaster HR Defense: 340-610 Fire: 30 Water: 20 Thunder: 0 Ice: -25 Dragon: -35 Skills: Burninghaze Soul, Sneak, Evade Extender Gunner HR Defense: 170-305 Fire: 40 Water: 30 Thunder: 10 Ice: -15 Dragon: -25 Skills: Burninghaze Soul, Sneak, Evade Extender Weapons Greatsword Rathalos Haze Sword Pale Haze Sword Longsword Wyvern Blade "Haze" Wyvern Blade "Ash" Hammer Rathalos Cloudskies Rathalos Blackskies Lance Blue Obscurity Ash Obscurity Switch Axe Wilted Rose Wilted Garden Chargeblade Hazy Wyrm Ashy Drake Light Bowgun Azurathling Smokecloud Searulean Fallout Quests WIP Notes *The head and both wings can be damaged, and the tail can be severed. *Burninghaze Soul consists of Critical Eye +3 and Resentment *If a hunter is hidden in the smoke clouds while a monster that hasn't noticed them turns up, the monster will not notice the hunter as if there was a smoke bomb. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Deviant